Mrs Malfoy
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Sappy little oneshot between Lucius and Narcissa…rated M just in case...completed


Mrs.Malfoy…/Puppybaddog

Summary: Sappy little one-shot between Lucius and Narcissa…I warn you now there's not much talk of Voldemort…and I have not read the books.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy wasn't always the cruel uncaring man that everyone thought, he only played a part to get the numerous people beneath him to fear him, in truth Lucius was indeed a kind man and extremely protective when it came to his family, especially his sweet wife Narcissa. The only one he'd ever showed affection to was his Cissa, although it was mostly never in public the only thing he'd allow anyone to see would be her arm around his or on some occasions when they danced a tiny little smirk would always cross his lips as he'd gaze in her eyes.

Even Draco though he acted like a spoiled brat at times especially towards muggles and people whom just pissed him off like Harry Potter. He'd always seemed angered as he tried to be so much like his father, thought in his mother's presence he'd actually smile whenever he was near her.

Narcissa loved life and was the exact opposite of what Lucius played out to be, she loved to walk barefoot in her garden, even Draco acted differently around her as she'd hide from him when he was a boy playing hide and seek within her garden, Lucius hearing laughter coming from the window of his library would often stop what he was working on and walk up to the balcony a smile always plastered itself on his lips as he watched her run and laugh.

And dance oh she loved to dance, often enough at night within the huge living room she'd spot her husband sitting in a chair, a glass of wine perched on a table beside him brooding over something a smile would grace her lips as she'd whisper a few words while waving her wand. Lucius would look up when he suddenly heard soft music play throughout the room a small gentle hand would then grasp his and pull him up.

"Dance with me…" she'd smile pulling on his arm.

And of course being raised a Malfoy and being a gentleman, Lucius couldn't help himself to acquiesce to her request as he stood and twirling her around he rested his left hand to the small of her back while his right gently caressed her hand.

Narcissa sighed softly as she leaned forward resting her head against his chest inhaling his scent, Lucius chuckled softly as he rested his lips on top of her head giving her a small kiss.

God he loved this woman, whenever he was angered or depressed, she not once was afraid of him or stepped back in fear she'd simply quirk an eye and slowly approach her husband, one simple touch of her hand and everything that pissed him off would literally disappear, melting away until he only saw her. Sometimes he wondered if she'd cast some sort of charm just to get him to calm down yet she always claimed that she'd never do such a thing with a tiny little smile of course.

He'd always think otherwise as he regarded his luscious little raven, he smirked at the little nickname he had given her, being aggressive, clever and inquisitive just like said raven he'd always narrow his eyes when a few suitors tried to win her heart whilst they attended balls and parties.

She'd always smile and decline saying that her heart already belonged to her beloved. The men's eyes would immediately widen when they would find out whom her heart belonged to, as she always seemed to glide across the dance floor to join her husband as he conversed with other guests, wrapping her arms around his a wicked smile would always cross her lips as she'd lean up and when it seemed that she was whispering something to him he'd lean down and smirk when he'd feel her brush her lips against his cheek.

XxXxX

One morning when Mrs.Malfoy woke up she had an evil grin on her lips as she spied her husband still sleeping beside her, feeling a slight shiver she slowly made her way towards the balcony and gasped apparently it had snowed heavily that night the whole courtyard was covered in several inches of snow.

And since her husband was still lying in bed at the moment that meant that he wasn't working today, "Hmmm…oh the possibilities…" she whispered to herself biting her lower lip not noticing the figure on the bed lean up putting his weight on his right arm as he watched her every movement.

"Possibilities…what is she contemplating in that little head of hers now?" he asked himself a small chuckle escaped his lips when he noticed her jump.

"Why nothing dear husband…" she smiled sweetly as she turned to him.

"Really I highly doubt that love…"

Narcissa smiled wickedly as she made her way to the bed to cuddle up to her husband to gather a little warmth. "It snowed last night…" she informed feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"Did it now…well I suppose we should take a walk around London then…" he whispered closing his eyes and resting his chin atop her head wanting a few more moments sleep.

A few hours later Lucius Malfoy was walking down a street, numerous trees adorned the park they had ventured into, his lovely wife held onto his left arm as they crossed a bridge while his right hand held onto his famed serpent cane that he never left home without. He glanced over his right shoulder at a passerby as he turned and looked at the couple Lucius then looked down at his wife a smile plastered her lips as she surveyed the snow covered branches of the trees.

Stopping at the middle of the bridge Narcissa looked over to the waters below and smiled, Lucius narrowed his eyes a bit as he slightly tilted his head noticing the same man starring at them, Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Muggles…" he muttered so low that Narcissa couldn't hear, he then looked down at the waters below watching as the ducks swam happily. "You're shivering my dear…let's get you warmed up…" he smirked holding out his arm to her and leading her to a nearby restaurant.

Only to be stopped by said man as he rushed forward eyeing the lady over, Lucius lifted his cane to push him back a few steps, "Is there something you wanted sir…" Lucius drawled. The man just looked at him then thought for a moment, "Is there a reason why every time I turn you constantly are in my sight?" Lucius continued.

"Well there might be a good reason but I highly doubt that you'd like it…" he chuckled, "Is it my fault you're going at the exact same place I am?" the man snorted pushing away the cane and taking a step forward.

Lucius chuckled softly getting bit irritated by this muggle, "If you value your life I recommend that you leave…"

"Leave…this is a public place you can't tell me to leave who do you think you are?"

Lucius leaned forward locking eyes with the man, the man frowned a bit at the look in his eyes. "You really don't wish to vex me sir…I suggest you go bother someone else…" he warned.

Narcissa rolled her eyes beginning to hum a soft tune and whispering a few words she flicked her wrist. The man suddenly found himself taking a step back and another, then another wondering how he was moving when he wasn't controlling his limbs. "You do know casting the Imperius curse is a one way ticket to Azkaban my love…" Lucius reminded his wife with a small chuckle.

"Only if you get caught Lucius…besides he was ruining my day…" she smiled resting her chin on his shoulder, "And apparently irritating you my love…now shall we, as you said before I need to be warmed up…" she smiled.

"As you wish Cissa…" he chuckled as he led her off the bridge.

XxXxX

Several days later, Lucius and his son arrived from a Quidditch tournament, apparently after the match a gang of Death Eaters had destroyed the festivities after the game…pity.

Narcissa greeted them as they entered the living room, "How was the match?" she asked.

"The Bulgarians won…no surprise there…" Draco chuckled as he sat beside her.

Narcissa leaned back and faced her son, "Anything else?" she asked.

Draco only shrugged and bit his bottom lip, Lucius chuckled, "Come now Draco, there's no harm in telling your mother…she tends to worry less if she knows the truth…" he spoke up as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

Draco took a breath, "A band of Death Eaters attacked…"

Narcissa's eyes widened, "What?"

"We were well out of harms way my dear…" Lucius assured hiding a smile.

Narcissa sighed as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair, "As long as you weren't hurt my sweet…perhaps you should prepare your trunk for school tomorrow?"

"Alright…" he whispered and left the room.

After a few moments had passed, Narcissa crossed her arms to her chest, "You did not bring him to one of those raids…"

"Of course not dear…he's not ready yet…" Lucius chuckled.

XxXxX

Several months later, Lucius sighed as he arrived home at an extremely late hour, as he headed for his and Narcissa's room, passing by one of the halls Lucius frowned a bit as he stopped and took a few steps back, hearing a soft hum coming from what sounded like the garden. Knowing at this late hour that everyone was in bed, Lucius walked down the hall entering the room which housed numerous plants and flowers Lucius followed the sound outside towards the garden, passing through several arbors and numerous sculptures as well as a small fountain.

Lucius chuckled softly as he spied his wife clipping a few lilies humming away some soft tune heard from her childhood. She seemed so innocent which is why he was so protective of her even Draco was extremely protective of his mother, it would seem that every time she left the manor she'd attract a fair amount of attention.

XxX Flashback XxX

During Draco's second year at Hogwarts as they were roaming throughout Diagon alley. Draco noticed Hermione, Ron and Harry laughing, he and his father had just spoken to them a few moments earlier within Flourish and Botts' bookstore. Draco rolled his eyes, 'Can you believe this…can't help to look for more fame now can he…' Draco sighed as he stepped forward to sneer at the famed Harry Potter.

After his father was done conversing with Harry and Mr.Weasly, Draco chuckled softly as he followed him outside, looking up he frowned a bit when he heard him whisper something. Lucius narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked from left to right, "Now where oh where could she be hiding?" he asked himself.

Knowing exactly to whom his father was referring to Draco chuckled, "I believe she mentioned wanting something sweet…"

"Did she now?" Lucius smirked as he headed towards the market.

Lucius after finding his lovely wife with a basket full of berries in hand had excused himself saying that he had to return to the ministry while she and their son continued to shop, Draco narrowed his eyes as he spotted his classmates as they shopped for their school supplies. "Filthy little mudblood…" Draco mumbled with a scowl.

Narcissa quirked an eye and looked at her son as she finished eating a strawberry, "Draco…" she scolded, "You mustn't be rude my sweet…"

Draco sighed, "Yes mother…" he answered leading her into one of the shops. He immediately frowned when he noticed a bald man with a scar on his left cheek eyeing his mother a tiny little smile appeared on the man's lips. The man chuckled softly as he left the shop.

XxXxX

The first few weeks that Draco was attending Hogwarts for his second year Narcissa and her husband where attending a gathering, wanting a bit of air she walked outside and down the steps to sit beside one of the numerous fountains adorning the property, "Are you lost miss?" she heard, turning to the voice Narcissa narrowed her eyes immediately recognizing the man having spotted him numerous times within the streets of Diagon alley.

'How on earth did a muggle find his way here?' she thought to herself, "No…" she answered plainly heading back towards the steps.

"Wait…now what's your hurry you just got here…" the man chuckled as he quickly grasped her arm.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she looked at the man's hand, "Sir I suggest you release me at once, and I assure you my husband will hear of this…" she threatened.

"Your husband doesn't need to know anything…" the man chuckled as he pulled her back and ran his tongue on her cheek.

Narcissa rammed her elbow in the man's gut, yet he didn't release her instead he pushed her down to the ground hidden underneath the steps that led back towards the party. "No…" she yelled finding herself being thrown to the ground reaching for her wand the man quickly grabbed her hand and wretched it out of her grip, "Get off me…" she hissed beginning to kick and tried to push the man off her, she stopped struggling when he took out a very sharp looking knife and held it at her throat.

The man grinned wickedly as he slid the knife down the front of her dress cutting the fabric of her dress as well as the corset, Narcissa's eyes grew in shock as she grew even more enraged at what he had just done. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted her hand and slapped him then kicked him off, she then reached for her wand her fingertips barely touching the handle as she was forcibly pushed back the man losing patience hit her across the face then began to fondle her chest.

XxXxX

Lucius frowned a bit as he had lost sight of his wife, it was getting extremely late and he wished to return home, finishing his wine he gave a slight nod to a few companions and stopped to a group of women, "Begging your pardon ladies but would any of you happen to know where my charming wife would be hiding herself?" he asked.

Bellatrix, his sister in law chuckled, "I believe she stepped out for a breath of fresh air, Lucius…better hurry before she flies away…" she giggled, Lucius chuckled as he held her hand in his and placed a soft kiss then headed for the balcony. Stepping outside he immediately frowned when he heard the rustling of leaves as well as a tiny cry. Quickly stepping down the steps he followed the sounds.

His eyes widened at what he saw, some bastard was actually trying to force himself on his wife, "No…get off me…" she cried still trying to push him off her.

Taking out his wand Lucius whom was now furious and frankly seeing red, narrowed his eyes at the man whom dare to lay a hand to his wife as he stood above her, "Immobulous…" he hissed. The man's eyes widened as he was now unable to move, Lucius took a few steps forward and kicked the man off his wife, narrowing his eyes at the state she was in.

Narcissa pulled on her clothes to cover herself as she turned to her side and began to cry softly, he pointed his wand at the man, "Crucio…" he growled out the man tried to scream at the pain he felt but found that he was unable. Lucius looked in the man's eyes as he knelt down to him, "I'm quite sure you now regret laying hands to what does not belong to you…" he whispered so low that only he could hear, "Too bad your punishment isn't over yet…" he told the man.

Standing up straight Lucius narrowed his eyes as he could hear his wife cry, "Avada Kedavra…" he hissed killing Narcissa's attacker, he then knelt down and carefully gathered her in his arms, Narcissa rested her head against his shoulder as she continued to cry softly.

Lucius breathed heavily as he tried to calm down, she had never seen him kill before and he didn't want her seeing the hate and rage in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her hiding her from view within his robes. Resting his chin atop her head Lucius could feel her shivering. Looking at the man whom lay dead beside them he narrowed his eyes as he recognized him, Draco had described the muggle to him a few weeks ago from the bald head to the scar on his left cheek saying that he had looked at his mother oddly.

Reaching down he grasped her wand and secured it within his cloak, leaning back he cupped her face and held out his wand whispering an incantation he flicked his wrist and watched as her dress slowly mended itself helping her to stand he held her close hiding her within his robes and looked at the corpse, "Ivada Imundo…" he breathed pointing his wand towards the corpse and watched as it burned to a crisp leaving nothing but ash.

He looked down at his wife whom hid her face within his robes, and without another word spoken he took her home.

Now every time someone touched her she'd jump and quickly step back in fear, Lucius did not like seeing her in this manner every time he approached her he'd slowly step forward and cup her face in his gentle hands placing a kiss on her forehead, then pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It will be alright my little raven…" he whispered "No one shall ever harm you again…" he breathed feeling her tremble slightly as she tried to hold back her sobs.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the memory, the man whom had attacked his wife was a muggle after all, Lucius silently cursed the dead man then smirked as he took a step forward.

Silently stepping forward Lucius wrapped his arms around her lithe frame a small grin plastered on his lips as he felt her jump and gasp as he had just surprised her. Knowing she was safe within her home Narcissa smiled as she was pulled to a hard chest finding herself hidden within her husband's robes, "A bit late to be gathering flowers wouldn't you say Cissa?" he whispered placing a tiny kiss below her ear.

Narcissa smiled as she tilted her head back, "You scared me…" she scolded in a whisper.

"Did I now…" he smirked running his hand through her unbound hair.

"Yes…"

"Is there a reason why you must tend to your garden at such a late hour?" he asked.

"I missed you…" she answered simply leaning into him.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, "Is that why this garden of yours grows so much every time I leave for a few days?" he asked.

"No…" she chuckled, "I just wanted to gather a few flowers to add a new aroma to our room.

Lucius tilted his head and chuckled softly watching her with a curious eye as she took a step back. Lucius smirked wickedly as she turned in his embrace and took a step forward, feeling her curves brush up against him Lucius regarded his wife for a moment, "You dear wife are doing that on purpose…" he accused.

"Do what my love?" she asked innocently a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Lucius narrowed his eyes a bit as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek, leaning her back he moved his hand down to her neck then her left shoulder and pulled on the tie of her silk nightgown. Pulling on it made the cloth fall revealing the ivory skin hidden underneath just above her breast, he then dipped his head to nip at the flesh hearing her moan out softly he picked her up and made his way to the gazebo, gently placing her down on the numerous cushions he pulled back his robe and lay down beside her, placing a gentle kiss on her neck, taking out his wand he whispered a few words to pull back the curtains on the gazebo hiding them from view to any prying eyes which there weren't but just in case.

Narcissa ran her hands on his chest as he leaned up and molded his lips onto hers, "Do you love me?" she asked as she took a breath.

"With all my soul…" he whispered. "Do I still have your heart?"

"As I still have yours…" she breathed cupping his face and bringing him down for another kiss.

Lucius trailed his hand up her leg lifting the gown in the process as he continued to kiss her passionately, amused at how every little touch he gave made her gasp and moan. Releasing her mouth to take a breath he then began trailing kisses down her throat to her chest, "Mine…" he whispered biting down gently at the flesh above her left breast, Narcissa moaned softly as she lifted her hand and pulled on the tie which held his hair back, dropping the tie to the floor she watched as the strands of blond hair fell to frame his face as he continued to kiss and nip at her now heated flesh while she ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist and began tugging at his clothing.

Lucius smirked as he complied to her silent demand and began undressing himself as well as his love. After a few moments heavy breathing as well as tiny grunts and moans could be heard from within the gazebo as Lucius Malfoy made love to his wife.

Not knowing how long he had with his wife since the Dark Lord had just been brought back, and Harry Potter had probably seen and heard him. Lucius made his sweet wife scream out his name in ecstasy a few times, until exhaustion took hold of them both with a small smile he placed a soft kiss on her lips as she leaned against him, as sleep was about to claim him as well, Lucius smirked as he reached for his wand.

XxXxX

The next day Narcissa's eyes fluttered open she smiled when she found that she and her husband were no longer within her garden but within their room, she looked around and smirked when she spotted several vases around the room filled with lilies, she looked down at the still sleeping form laying beside her, Lucius' head was pillowed upon her chest, while his left arm encircled her waist. Narcissa couldn't help a tiny chuckle to escape her lips as she laid a kiss on his forehead and pulled back the hair from his face.

Lucius took a deep breath as he pulled her closer to him, "Something amuses you dear wife?" he asked sleepily, nuzzling her neck.

"Since when does nothing amuse me dear Lucius?" she whispered.

"Everything amuses you woman…" he smirked lifting his head to look at her, he immediately quirked an eye when she frowned, "I never want to see a frown on your face again…it doesn't become you love…"

"It doesn't…how's this then?" she asked.

He smirked as she was now pouting, "That's just plain pathetic…" he chuckled.

"Path…I'll show you pathetic…" she argued grabbing her pillow to throw at him.

Lucius chuckled as he lifted his arm to protect himself then grabbed the pillow and threw it behind him, he then lunged forward grasping her arms he pinned her down with his body.

He grinned wickedly at the sight before him, her eyes gleamed with mischief while her chest heaved from the tiny exertion, her cheeks had a tiny blush leaning down Lucius kissed her deeply.

A few hours later as the two had just finished having breakfast, Lucius looked back as the doors burst open, several men from the Ministry of magic entered pointing their wands towards Lucius, whom quickly stood up narrowing his eyes at the men.

"Lucius Malfoy you have been charged with being a Death Eater…"

Before Lucius could say anything Narcissa took a breath as she watched the men shackle her husband, "NO wait please…if you must take him away I beg of you give me a moment…" she pleaded.

One of the men seeing the tears in her eyes slowly nodded, Narcissa approached her husband longing to have his arms wrapped around her but was unable since they were bound behind his back. Cupping his face she brought it down to place a kiss to his lips her hands moved to his neck, shoulders and biceps as she deepened the kiss. Making sure that her husband's captors kept their eyes away from her hands, she gave off a slight moan.

"Alright that's enough…" they heard, as they pulled Lucius back he frowned a bit at the gleam that suddenly appeared in his wife's eyes, as he was taken out of the room.

'What have you done my sweet?' he thought to himself.

XxXxX

A few months later a hooded figure arrived at the gates of Azkaban wanting a visit with one Lucius Malfoy the figured looked up spotting at least two dozen Dementors hovering throughout the grounds. As the cloaked figure was led down the halls the guard stopped at a door and turned to her, "You have five minutes…" he ground out unlocking the cell and looking to Lucius as he sat on his bed looking at the floor apparently in deep thought, "You have a visitor Malfoy…" the guard announced.

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he looked to the door, watching as the figure stepped within the room, the moment the door closed Narcissa smiled as she took off the hood, "Narcissa?" Lucius whispered his eyes becoming wide.

"Oh come now Lucius…no kiss for your wife?" she asked sweetly as she walked up to him, Lucius quickly stood and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you being treated well?" she whispered.

Lucius chuckled, "I'm in Azkaban love…" he reminded.

"You seemed deep in thought earlier?" she breathed relishing the warmth he gave.

"What you did when I was taken has been plaguing my mind…what exactly did you do?"

"Nothing…" she whispered with a smile.

"Narcissa…" he spoke in a warning tone.

"You actually think I'd let anyone be it muggle, half or pure blood…take away someone I love from me?" she asked,

Lucius quirked an eye, "What did you do?" he asked narrowing his eyes as he grasped her shoulders and pulled her back, locking eyes with her.

"Nothing…" she whispered with a tiny smile cupping his face she kissed his cheek, "You should be released within a few months…" she breathed, running her hands on his arms.

A knock was then heard at the door, "Time's up…"

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he looked at the door, "Perhaps some good news to cheer you up?" Narcissa smiled.

"Good news…Like what?"

Narcissa smirked wickedly as she grasped his hands and placed them on her stomach, Lucius frowned as he was a bit confused by her actions then it suddenly hit him that night they'd spent together at her garden, "Are you certain?" he whispered.

"Yes…" she grinned.

"I said times up…" the guard pressed.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes a bit, then leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Soon my love…" she whispered, putting on her hood she left the cell and followed the guard outside.

Several months later, Lucius was brought before the council, "Lucius Malfoy you have been brought upon the council to discuss your release from Azkaban prison…" the man sighed, "There is no sufficient evidence that you ever were or have been a Death Eater since you do not even possess a mark therefore you shall be set free from Azkaban…"

Lucius kept the glare on his face yet he was smirking deep within, 'How on earth did she do it?' he thought to himself, he had noticed a long time ago that the dark mark adorning his left arm had mysteriously disappeared when he had been taken.

XxXxX

The moment he arrived home the first thing he did was head for the bath, he did not want to greet his love looking as disheveled as he did at the moment heading for their room he slowly entered seeing a figure still sleeping in their bed, a tiny smirk appeared on his lips as he looked through his wardrobe then headed for the bath.

Half an hour later Lucius slowly made his way to the bed, carefully sitting at the edge he regarded his wife as she slept soundly, brushing away a few stray hairs from her cheeks he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips, he smirked as he watched her slowly wake up. "Somehow you've bewitched me…" Lucius chuckled.

Narcissa smirked as she stretched and reached under her pillow pulling out her wand, "How else was I supposed to hide this from prying eyes?" she asked lifting the sleeve of his left arm with a wave of her hand the dark mark reappeared.

"My clever little raven…the Professors always said that you were an extraordinary witch…" he smirked dipping his head and placing a deep kiss on her lips. Leaning back Lucius quirked an eye as he pulled back the covers to reveal his wife's huge belly, "You are well?" he asked.

"Yes…" she smiled watching as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Does Draco know?"

"Yes…" she smiled lifting her hand to run her fingers through his hair, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to kiss your sweet, innocent, charming wife…if you didn't know she hasn't had your company in near nine months my love…"

Lucius smirked as he leaned down and molded his lips to hers, then lifted her up in his arms "I've missed you so…" she breathed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As have I my little raven…" he answered kissing her again, then leaned back and looked at her. "Who said you were innocent?" he smirked.

"Oh hush…" she mock glared her husband, before she could say anything else he captured her lips again and laid her down settling beside her.

XxXxX

A few days later arriving from school Draco was a bit pissed grumbling about one Harry Potter, as he walked throughout the halls to head for his room, he passed next to the one beside it noticing the crib and toys within he smirked as he entered spotting that the ceiling had been painted. The night sky filled with thousands of stars, the moon and several planets while the walls morphed into the sunshine with a light blue sky and puffy clouds.

"Do you like it?" he heard and turned to give his mother a smile.

"Absolutely…" he chuckled, "Has father arrived yet?"

"Yes a few days earlier…he's at the ministry at the moment…" she grinned, then quirked an eye, "What no hug or kiss for your mother?"

"I'm a bit old for that don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Perhaps you are but I'm not…my maternal instincts are acting up…and I deserve a hug from my son whom I haven't seen in months…" she sighed wiping away a fake tear.

Draco chuckled as he slowly made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her, then leaned back. "Well this little one is huge I can't even wrap my arms around you…" he pointed out gently poking on her belly.

Narcissa looked appalled as she grasped his arm, "Is MY son suggesting something about MY weight?" she asked leading him out of the baby's room.

"No…" he chuckled as he followed her into the kitchen.

XxXxX

A few weeks later, Draco was sitting in the garden leafing through a spell book while his mother hummed away as she was trimming a few roses, he smirked as he heard her argue with the flowers as she had been scratched by a few thorns, "Ouch…Hmmm feel like being difficult do you…we'll see to that…" she grumbled.

Narcissa frowned a bit as she suddenly felt a twinge of pain course throughout her stomach, grasping her belly she leaned forward putting her weight against the fountain she gasped when another flurry of pain hit her, her knees suddenly buckled as she fell to the ground. "Draco…" she whispered finding that she had suddenly lost her voice.

Draco frowned when everything suddenly became quiet, putting down his book he looked around spotting his mother kneeling on the ground breathing heavily, "Mother?" he whispered and quickly made his way to her. "What's wrong?"

"The baby…" she breathed. "Your father…" she groaned biting her lower lip to suppress a scream.

Draco quickly looked around spotting one of the servants he yelled at them to step forward, "What is it that Ruella can do for you sir?" the elf asked.

"My father, tell him to come to the garden at once tell him it's urgent…also send word to the witchmaid…" he ordered.

"Yes right away sir…" the elf disappeared with a snap of its fingers while Draco stayed beside his mother, helping her to stand and sit on a nearby bench.

A few moments later Lucius entered the garden his eyes widened as he heard his wife groan out in pain, "Narcissa…" he whispered kneeling down to her cupping her cheeks and staring at her sweat soaked face.

"She's having the baby…what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked starting to panic.

Lucius slowly shook his head, "First you calm down Draco…You called for the witchmaid?" he drawled and watched as his son quickly nodded his head, "Then go wait for her to arrive…" he instructed hoping it would give him time to calm down as he stood and carefully picked his wife up, "Let's make you a bit more comfortable shall we?" he breathed carrying her all the way to their room.

Narcissa slowly closed her eyes as she took slow deep breaths and leaned her head against his right shoulder. "Did you know the last time I went through this was fourteen years ago…argh…" she hissed biting her lower lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Has it been that long already?" Lucius asked with a small chuckle as he turned into a hall.

"Whoever said the second time was easier was obviously lying…" she hissed as another wave of pain went through her, she suddenly found herself biting his coat as he carried her to their bed.

Lucius carefully lay her on the bed and sat down beside her, "Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"Yes this child out of me…" she groaned.

"Shh calm yourself…" he told her as he ran his thumb on her knuckles to try and comfort her in a way. "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked trying to keep her distracted.

"Not really…" she frowned and closed her eyes, "Nothing suitable came to mind…" she chuckled. "It should be unique…" she continued. "And I've no idea if it will be a boy or girl…"

Lucius gave a slight wince, "I believe by the sudden grip you're giving me we shall find out soon enough…" he smirked.

"Don't make me laugh…" Narcissa giggled as she took a breath. "Which would you prefer?"

Lucius quirked an eye and looked to the door as he heard Draco arguing with someone asking why they took so bloody long. "It doesn't matter my love…" he whispered as he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead then her lips. "As long as you two are returned to me that's all I want…" he smirked and turned to the door as the witchmaid entered with a smile.

Lucius slowly stood up and left the room, nudging Draco out as well then closed the door as he headed for the living room his son close at his heels. "Will mother be alright father?" he asked.

Lucius chuckled softly, "She's giving birth not fighting in a war Draco…" he reminded as he entered the living room and made his way towards the liquor cabinet pouring himself a drink he sat in one of the leather chairs and watched as his son sat on the couch beginning to fidget, taking out his wand Lucius looked to the fireplace whispering a few words he started a fire, then glanced back at Draco whom wouldn't stop moving, "Shall I cast a charm on you to keep you still Draco?" he asked.

Draco's head snapped up at the sound of his father's voice. "What…no…" he answered standing up and walking towards the window.

Lucius couldn't help but chuckle softly.

A few hours had passed Draco again sat on the sofa his elbows resting against his knees leaning his chin on his fists while his father stood by the fireplace, a glass of wine in hand staring at the flames as they devoured the pieces of wood, both Malfoy's looked to the door when they heard a scream, "What is that bloody woman doing to her?" Draco hissed sitting up straight and glaring at the door.

"For some birthing a child is no easy task Draco…" Lucius informed his son as he glared at the door, about ready to break the glass between his fingers. He did not like hearing such pained screams coming from his beloved.

XxXxX

Half an hour later everything had suddenly become quiet, Draco frowned as he looked to the door, "Father?" he whispered.

Lucius narrowed his eyes as a faint tapping could be heard, the witchmaid was being led by one of the servants, she smiled when she entered the living room to see the two Malfoy's staring at her. "Congratulations Mr.Malfoy it's a girl…" she announced.

"And my wife?"

"Resting…give her a few days to rest and she'll be alright…" she smiled

"Thank-you ma'am…" Lucius bowed his head a bit and watched as she left the room.

After a few moments the two silently made their way to Narcissa, Lucius stayed by the door as he watched Draco cautiously make his way to the bed spying a bundle tucked between his mother's left arm and herself, Narcissa slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the look on her son's face, "Hello my sweet…have you come to meet your sister?" she asked drowsily. Draco smiled and watched as she pulled back the blanket a bit.

After several minutes, Lucius noticed how tired she seemed and stepped forward, "Let's let your mother rest now…" he whispered nudging Draco out of the room, Lucius then slowly made his way to the bed and sat down beside them, carefully picking up his daughter he silently made his way towards the balcony doors, "Well now let's have a look at you shall we?" he smirked pulling the blanket off the child whom yawned and snuggled up to him.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he heard and turned to the bed.

"That she is…now most importantly what do we call this little one?" he asked gently rocking his little girl in his arms and made his way back to the bed to sit beside his wife, doing so he kissed her cheek and watched as she cuddled up to him.

"I take it you two will be more affectionate from now on?" he chuckled watching as the baby did the same, he watched his wife as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. "You haven't told me what you wish to name her yet." he whispered kissing her lips softly.

Narcissa slowly opened her eyes to gaze at her newborn, then smiled. "Aislinn…Aislinn Malfoy…" She breathed slowly closing her eyes.

Lucius chuckled softly as he ran his thumb on the babe's cheek, "I take it you my dear are going to break a lot of hearts when you grow up…" he whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and rocked the newest member of the Malfoy family to sleep.

The End…Good, bad, sucks…


End file.
